


Story Time

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After a long day and finally home, Caitlin stumbles across a very sweet scene.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash because honestly, this slow burn would be a thing of the past and our Snowells would be happy and in love. 
> 
> What I do own is any errors.

Caitlin heads down the dark hallway back towards the bedroom, looking up from her now found phone having gone in search of it, she pauses when she hears Harry's voice talking quietly. After such a long day it is so nice to be home and this is one of the reasons why. Creeping the rest of the way, she stops at the open doorway and peeks around the corner. The room is how she had left it, TV on mute with the weather showing the week ahead forecast, the lamps on the nightstands on either side of the bed giving the only light, bathing the room in a soft glow. The only change is Harry, gone was his usual black attire of jeans and a sweater, now he's clad in navy shorts and a faded grey Star labs t-shirt from Earth-2. He lies sprawled across the bed, propped up on his elbows looking down at their pyjama clad three month old son who is laid back against the pillows, staring up at his father. An abandoned half empty bottle of milk lay beside them.

Caitlin leans against the door frame and listens as Harry talks, asking their son if he wants a story. Thinking quick, she scrolls through her phone and finds the video feature, holding it up and taking aim. The red light flashing on and off indicating that it is recording.

"A story, is that what you want, huh?" Harry, taking the baby's silence as answer enough, continues. "Have I told you the story of how I met your mother?"

Harry shifts his position slightly to rest his head in his right hand, his left playing with Sebastian's barefoot. He takes a deep breath and begins his story. "It all started back on my earth, Earth-2. There was this man, a very bad man named Zoom. And he was terrorizing the city, doing very bad things and then one day, he took your sister Jesse." Harry smiles when Sebastian gurgles. "Yes, Jesse. Well... I tried everything I could but I couldn't stop him and I couldn't get her back so I knew I needed help. And that was hard you know, for Daddy to admit he needed help, because its my job as a father to protect you kids and I couldn't so I had to come here, to Earth-1."

Caitlin watches him pause in telling the story, she can tell by how his voice wavers that the past still hurts him, not being able to save Jesse on his own.

Harry stares down into eyes of his son, the striking blue a perfect match of his own. "When I got here, it was harder than I thought because the people I needed help from, your Uncles Barry and Cisco and your Mommy, well... Let's say I wasn't greeted with a warm welcome." Harry huffs a laugh at the memory of meeting them all for the first time. "It turns out that my dopple ganger, that's someone who looks identical to me on this earth was also a bad man and it was hard for them to trust someone with the same face as a man who'd betrayed them all. But I fought through it, stuck it out because I had too, to get your sister back and eventually I gained their trust... only then to lose it."

Harry shakes his head before he dropping it to kiss Sebastian's foot. "I did something bad, I was losing patience so I did what Zoom wanted, I stole your Uncle Barry's speed thinking it would get me Jesse back but all I ended up with was a bruised jaw thanks to Uncle Joe and being locked up in the pipeline." He reveals, still feeling guilty for doing it, even now. "But when I was in that cell, I had a lot of time to think and the one thing that I couldn't get out of my head was your mother's face."

Harry stops briefly to wipe away drool from Sebastian's chin. He can't stop the smile as he looks at his son. "The look of betrayal on her face when I told them what I had done, it hurt me you know. It hurt me to know that I had unintentionally hurt her by my actions. And that's when I started to realise that I felt more for your mother, I can admit now like I already have to her that I think I always had, even from the moment I first met her. This woman demanding to run god knows what tests on me, exceptionally intelligent and so incredibly beautiful. But I knew I couldn't think about that then, it wasn't the right time, Jesse needed me and that had to be and was my first priority." Harry states, watching his son's eyes start to droop, he lowers his voice and continues. "The team finally agreed to help me after I told them to send me back, to close all the breaches but they wouldn't give up and they agreed to help me even after what I did. Which led me on a trip back to earth-2 with your Uncles..."

Sebastian's eyes drift to a close and his breathing evens out, signalling that he's finally fallen asleep. Harry smiles down at his son, his heart aching with the amount of love it holds for this tiny man. "We'll finish this another time, sleep my boy."

Caitlin brushes away the tears that had fallen while listening to him talk, she quickly stops the recording and tucks away her phone in her pocket as she watches Harry move on the bed delicately, trying his best not to disturb the baby as he gets up. Sliding his hands under the small body, he lifts him up and holds him to his chest, his mouth dropping to kiss the top of his head. Turning from where he is beside the bed, he finally spots Caitlin in the doorway. He flashes her a smile and a questioning look but Caitlin just shrugs.

Walking towards her, he nods his to the left. "I'll go put him down, I'll be right back." With a shared smile she heads towards the bed and he heads down the hall to the nursery.

True to his word, Harry is straight back.

Caitlin is lying on her side facing the door, watching him as he removes his t-shirt and drops it to the floor before getting into bed and lying down. He barely settles before Caitlin moves, swinging her leg and straddling him, ignoring his look of surprise she leans forward and takes his mouth, pouring all the love she feels into it. Her fingers threading into his hair as his rests on her thighs pulling her against him. Pulling back, Harry looked back at her, slightly breathless from her kiss.

"And what was that for?" He smirks at her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Looking at him, she thinks to herself that she doesn't know it is possible to love him any more than she already does. Caitlin shrugs and leans in to kiss him again quick. "I love you," she says simply.

"I love you too," Harry responds, slightly confused by the situation, of how emotional she is.

She pulls back to look at him better, meeting his stunning blue eyes with hers. "I just, I was watching you just now." She jerks her thumb towards the door. "And watching you with Sebastian, I realised how lucky I am. To have Jesse, a beautiful happy little boy and you, my incredibly handsome husband." Caitlin can't help but giggle at his pleased look at her description of him, he definitely looks smug. "I have such a wonderful life with you and I'm so lucky."

Harry rolls them over suddenly, delighting in her surprised squeal as he settles between her thighs, looking down at her before kissing her. He never can get enough of her. Pulling back he whispers against her lips, "I'm the lucky one, Sweetheart," before kissing her again.

Pulling back from the kiss, just barely as her lips hover over his, she whispers teasingly. "So you've come to terms with Barry and Cisco as honorary uncles, then?" Remembering him calling them that during his storytelling.

His answering growl of irritation of having been caught is all the answer she recieved before he's kissing her again.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that... Thank you for checking this out. Any thoughts, either via comments or kudos, always love hearing from you. As always, more Snowells will be coming soon.


End file.
